character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man (Archie Comics)
|-|Rock/Mega Man= |-|Super Form= Summary Much like his mainstream counterpart, Rock Light was created to be Dr. Light's helper and surrogate son along with his sister Roll. Just as in canon, Dr. Wily reprogrammed Light's robots to rampage in the former's quest for world domination, forcing Rock to become Mega Man to stop him. However, there are several notable divergences from canon after, such as the threat of Emerald Spears (an anti-robot terrorist group) and his brief bout of megalomania following his acquisition of his brothers' Special Weapons. Nevertheless, he remains the benevolent super fighting robot he is in the main canon. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | High 6-A | Low 2-C Name: Mega Man, Rock Light, DLN-001 Origin: Archie Comics Mega Man Gender: Male Age: Psychologically a Pre-Teen child, likely around 9-11 Classification: Robot Master, Light Bot | Chaos Wielder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Can copy other Robot Master weapons along with basic handheld tools with a touch, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Flight via Rush, Energy Attacks, Resistance to Extreme Cold, and Cosmic Radiations, Immunity to Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (As a robot, he lacks the organs and soul of an organic being, and can't be manipulated through conventional mind manipulation techniques) | Same as before, but stronger, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, True Flight, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Positive Emotion Empowerment (Positive emotions and the good hearts of others are stated to empower the Chaos Emeralds), Sealing, Existence Erasure, Acausality (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification, Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super transformation runs on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can damage Pre-Genesis Wave Sonic fairly easily) | Multi-Continent level+ (Comparable to Post-Genesis Wave Sonic as he fought with Sonic Man) | Universe level+ (Would have reset the Genesis Wave with Super Sonic if not for Eggman's interference. Destroyed Sigma-3) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can draw a bead on Archie Sonic, albeit with difficulty) | FTL | Immeasurable (Vastly superior to base) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Class 10 (Can easily lift other humans and large pieces of rubble with ease) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ (Injured Pre-Genesis Wave Sonic) | Multi-Continent Class+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Tanked hits from Sonic) | Multi-Continent level+ | Universe level+ (Survived the reset of the continuity twice and tanked hits from Sigma) Stamina: Limitless (As a robot he does not fatigue), though he can be slowed down by continuous damage and lack of sunlight. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with projectiles. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. | Universal+ (Sonic’s and Mega Man’s realities exist in different universes) Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Rush, E-Tanks (containers he can drink to restore himself to full vitality, repairing all damage), Various Robot Master Weapons he copies | Chaos Emeralds, Super Adapter. Intelligence: Mega Man was originally designed to be a pre-teen boy and lab assistant but has an aptitude for machinery due to his nature as a robot and is extremely experienced to the point that by issue #54 he begins bearing signs of PTSD similarly to a war veteran. An expert marksman and a capable problem solver, but can be a bit reckless. Weaknesses: He can be somewhat naive at times and doesn't like to fight unless he has to. He can be somewhat cocky at times, especially after acquiring every one of his brothers' weapons (though this is mostly rectified by the Super Adventure Rockman series of events). | Mega Man was initially inexperienced in the use of Chaos Control and needed to be coached by Sonic to use it to its fullest potential. Key: Base (Worlds Collide) | Base (Worlds Unite) | Super Form Note: Worlds Unite Megaman is only exclusive to the alternative timeline of Worlds Unite, which was retconned to the point where it never happened and as such never existed. Gallery File:Mega_Man_Archie.png|Megaman. File:M'egga_Man.png|M'egga Man. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Archie Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Robots Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Element Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2